My Love
by XtsukiyomiXamuX
Summary: Amu's sister and parents are leaving for 2 weeks. Amu gets the option to stay with a friend. It's been a while since Ikuto left and Amu is still mending her broken heart. What happens when he returns to see her? Who is in the way of their love? AMUTO
1. My Love

Hi! For some reason, all of my other stories were removed...But here's a new one. Completely AMUTO! ... sorta. **I do not own Shugo Chara**...

* * *

Regular POV

Amu was sitting in her room listening to her charas play. Her iPod was in her speakers, playing My Love by Buono! (I DO NOT OWN) She hummed along softly. Tomorrow was the beginning of spring break. What would she do the whole time? Ami wanted to go see some band called S/mileage (DO NOT OWN) on tour, but Amu didn't want to go at all. The band has, what, 1 single? Would Amu really have to listen to it OVER, AND OVER, AND OVER???

Her mom had given her the option of staying with a friend while they're gone for a week and a half. The tour was somewhere in Thailand. (Random, I know, but who cares) Amu was so happy about this, until she found out some pretty bad news...

Yaya was going to Hokkaido with her family, and Rima would be somewhere near Tokyo for the first week. Amu was WAY too nervous to ask Tadase if she could stay at his house, as much as she wanted to, Nagihiko had tons of dance competitions, and wouldn't have time for her, and Kukai had like, five older brothers. That wouldn't go well for him if he suddenly brought a girl home...

The only one left was Ikuto. But he had gone to find his father months ago. Amu knew she would probably never see him again. She curled up on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She never got to tell him...Her true feelings... He made her a promise that she would fall in love with him...But she already had.

Miki was the first to see Amu's depressing position. "Amu-chan? What's wrong?" The other three looked up at her. "It's nothing, guys. Really," Amu said, faking a smile. Ran spoke up, "She misses Ikuto-kun." Amu sulked. Her aura began to grow mushrooms...

"Fine!" Amu decided, as she confidently rose to her feet. "I'll go to Tadase's house!" Her charas sweat-dropped. "That was a fast recovery..." Dia said. "Talk about getting over a break-up, desu!" Amu stared her green chara down. "We didn't break up! We weren't together anyway!" All of a sudden, she got a text.

Amu looked at her phone. "Ikuto..." She said. She opened up the message excitedly. "Why are you talking about me?" It said. "EHHHHH?!!!!!!" She screamed, throwing her phone on the bed. She raced out to her balcony. "IKUTO??? COME OUT!!!" She looked all over. No Ikuto. What the hell? She texted back, "What? How did you know that??!!" He replied soon after, "Lucky guess. You miss me."

Amu's ghost nearly left her body. "He's...Still...Gone..." Amu's charas sweat-dropped again. "Ikuto's always had that kind of mystery to him, hasn't he? With his tricking and such." Dia said, analyzing the texts. Miki sighed. "Amu's having a really hard time with him being gone." "She should have a cookie and tea, desu," Suu said. Ran just stared at Amu. "Well it is hard not having Yoru around. He was so fun," she said. "And he took Ami off our hands...or the other way around."

By the time the charas finished their conversation, Amu was calling Tadase. "Moshi-moshi...Tadase-kun? Oh hi. Well I was just wondering...Um...Ami and my parents are going to see S/mileage perform and they'll be gone for a few weeks...So I was wondering if I could possibly stay with you...?" Pause. "I'm so sorry for being troublesome!" ... "Really? Thank you so much! I'll see you soon!" Then she hung up. "Looks like I'll be staying with Tadase-kun!"

All of her charas smiled. "I'm going to go tell my mom that I have somewhere to go." As she ran downstairs, Amu got a new text from Ikuto. "I'll be in town for a bit. Maybe I'll come see you, okay?"

The charas all looked at each other. "Maybe it would be better..." Miki started. "That we delete the text." Dia finished. Suu looked sad "But won't Amu-chan be upset if she finds out, desu?" Ran shook her head. "Amu-chan won't find out. We don't need Ikuto-kun hurting her again." Suu looked troubled once again. "But...If she finds out..." "Suu, listen. If Ikuto comes to see Amu, she'll be with Tadase. Then she'll dump Tadase and return to Ikuto, who will leave again. It's only better that Amu-chan doesn't know, just to keep everyone happy," Dia said.

"Plus, I'm really sick of Amu losing her frickin shine. I'd like to stay out for a while before I have to leave." Miki and Ran giggled at this. "Our Amu-chan sure is something," Miki said. Suu just floated over and went into her egg, defeated. "Should I tell Amu-chan?" Was the only thing on her mind.

When Amu came back upstairs, the text from Ikuto was deleted. "Okay guys let's pack my bags. I've gotta bring really cute pajamas and day-clothes to impress Tadase-kun." Suu came out of her egg. "Amu-channn! I thought you liked Ikuto-kun desu!!" The other three shot death glares at the poor little green chara.

Amu blushed. "Well... He isn't going to be here anymore so... I guess it's time to let go," Amu said. "Miki, can you design me some clothes to pack?" Miki nodded. "Of course, Amu-chan." And now the blue one had a job to do. She designed tons of outfits and things for Amu to wear, and all of it was perfect. "Okay. I'm going to Tadase-kun's house tomorrow. I'm really...excited! I've only been there once and that was right when I met him...Wow...So long ago..." Amu's mind drifted to all of her first memories.

That same day that she was brutally embarrassed in front of the entire school, she met Ikuto. Her thoughts switched gears. Instead of Tadase, it was Ikuto who surfed the waves of memories in Amu's heart and mind.

The day they first met. The day he licked Suu's egg. The night he bit her ear. The date he ruined between she and Tadase. The multiple times he had saved her. The time he helped her with her Nikaido problems. So many memories...

And then the day he said goodbye. Amu curled up on her bed once again, hiding her blushing, depressed face. After a little while, Amu fell asleep. Just like that, in a little ball of sadness, like Rima had been.

But when she woke up...She was under her covers. She was still in her clothes from before, but her hair was taken out of it's little pigtails and lightly combed through. She looked to her charas, confused, but they were still asleep. She rolled over. "I guess Suu did that... But I would think that she would've changed my clothes for me... Oh well. I'm spending the next week and a half with Tadase-kun! I can't let anything bring me down!"

But what Amu didn't know, was the terrible thing Miki and Dia had done...

"What should we do with it?" Miki asked. She was holding a note written by a blue-haired teenager. Dia thought for a moment. "Just hide it. It would be easiest that way."Miki nodded and began to fly off, feeling slightly guilty. Dia felt that way too, but it was all for Amu's happiness...

_Amu_

_By the time you read this, I will have left. I am still in town for about a week more, but I stopped by your balcony last night. You were already asleep. I undid your hair and put you in a more comfortable position...You looked fat, all cramped up like that. Silly kid. _

_You looked like you had been crying. If anything happened to you, I will personally pound the person or thing that made you that way. I love you, Amu. I promise. _

_Ikuto_

_P.S. Your sleeping face is even more adorable than I imagined._

* * *

Hehe. I know I made it seem like Miki and Dia are mean, but they're only doing what they think is best for Amu. I feel bad for Suu... Lol. PLEASE REVIEW!

**If I get at least 5 reviews from different people, the next chapter will be posted sooner!!!**

Thanks fer readin!


	2. You're My Friend

Hey pplz. I know the last chapter was sort of bad...It was rushed quite a bit. I winced while re-reading it...I just got excited. I had a great idea for this story and I couldn't wait to get it up here. Constructive criticism appreciated. Please help me make my stories better!! Oh my gosh! I'm super excited because I'm IM ing with my cousin who lives in a dif state! So happy! And thanks for the reviews! I really want to reply to them all, but I'll wait until the end so you can just read the next one right now ^-^

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Amu had everything packed and ready to go. She was excited to see Tadase and not think about Ikuto for a change. She went downstairs and sat down at the table. "Here are some pancakes, Amu-chan. We'll see you soon, okay? Call us every once in a while, whatever, you know." Her Mom said, setting down hot cakes of deliciousness in front of her pink-haired daughter. "My little sparrow all alone...She's...LEAVING THE NEST!!!" "Not quite," Amu interrupted her dad. "The nest is leaving the sparrow..."

Amu's mom giggled and went upstairs to get Ami. Her dad went off somewhere. Then when Amu finished eating, she went upstairs and brushed her teeth, packed her toothbrush, and collected her charas. "You guys should probably get in your eggs so Ami doesn't get you." They nodded. Suu looked bitter Ran, sour and Miki and Dia looked sweet and innocent. What's with that? "Were you guys fighting?" Amu asked.

"It's nothing, Amu-chan. If you want to know, ask Miki or Dia." Ran snapped as she closed herself in her egg. "Thank you, Ran-chan, for crossing over to the GOOD SIDE, desu," Suu said as she slipped into her own egg. Miki looked up at Amu. "Amu-chan, they just think you'd be better with Ikuto than Tadase. But since Ikuto _isn't here _that's impossible." Then Miki went into her egg.

"Amu-chan, Ikuto is who brings out your true shine. But if he hurts you, you will not have a shine. And I will return back into my egg." Then she went into her own egg, leaving Amu completely confused. _What does Ikuto have to do with this? Why are they suddenly bringing him up?_

When Amu got to Tadase's house, Tadase greeted her kindly at the door. "Welcome, Amu-chan! I'm so glad you could come over. We're going to have lots of fun!" He said. Amu smiled. Tadase is a very nice person. He would never do anything to hurt Amu on purpose.

"Thank you so much, Tadase-kun." When she got inside, she and Tadase started talking about a lot of different things. Amu was having a great time. But the charas...

"So Miki and Dia are trying to make sure Amu-chan doesn't know about Ikuto until after he leaves so that she won't get hurt, desu." Suu told Kiseki. "Hm. Tadase just got a text from Ikuto-san saying the same thing. That he was in town. I say we go and search for him, and bring him here. Then There is no way Miki or Dia can stop him," the kingly chara said, while sitting in his thrown-like chair.

Suu nodded. "Great idea, desu!" But Ran objected. "Kiseki, what if we can't find him? And if we do get him here, Amu-chan will find out about Miki and Dia and get really angry!" Kiseki pondered for a moment. "Isn't that what you want? To make sure the two get caught?" Suu paused. She shook her head in shame. "No. They don't deserve that, desu." "They're only doing what they think is best," Ran said.

Kiseki nodded. "So we need to set up a plan. We'll call it, PLAN: AMU GETTING WITH IKUTO IN A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP WITHOUT GETTING DIA AND MIKI IN TROUBLE OR HURTING AMU'S FEELINGS! AGWIIASRWGDAMITOHAF **(A/N: say that to yourself, its frickin hilarious! Pronounce it as a word...lol)** for short." Ran and Suu sweat-dropped. "How about Plan: Amuto?" Ran asked. "What's Amuto, desu?" Suu asked. "Amu+Ikuto put together," Ran said. "Ooh! Good idea, desu!" "No! I like my idea the best. So we're using mine!" Kiseki said.

With Amu and Tadase

"I'm so glad to have caught up with you, Amu-chan. Have you talked to Ikuto-nii-san recently?" "Well I got a couple texts, but nothing much. Why?" Amu asked. "Well apparently he's in- "AMU-CHANNN!!!" Miki screamed.

"Eh?" Amu got up. "Excuse me, Tadase-kun." He nodded. "No problem, Amu-chan," he said, giving one of his heart-melting princely smiles. Amu blushed and left the room. "What is it, Miki?" Miki looked around the room. "I drew a picture." Amu sweat-dropped. "That's it? You always draw pictures, Miki." Miki lifted up her sketchbook. "Look!" It was a picture of Amu.

"O..okay, Miki. Thanks...?" Then she left back to Tadase. "Dia, it's not working. He's going to tell Amu-chan!" "Well...I wish Suu agreed with us so that we could have her chara-change with Amu-chan so that she could cook dinner or something..." Dia said. The two thought for a moment. "I HAVE AN IDEA!" Miki burst out.

With Amu

"So Tadase-kun, what about Ikuto were you going to tell me?" She asked. "Oh, well I figured he would have told you, that he's - POP! "TADASE-KUN! ARE YOU HUNGRY? I'LL MAKES SOME YUMMY FOOD FOR YOU! DINNER TIIIIME~ DESU!" _ZIP! _She bolted into the kitchen and started working her magic. Tadase smiled. "That's Amu-chan for ya. Always eager to help. Even though she was in chara-change. Hehe!"

"Thanks for the chara-change, Suu. I got really hungry and I'm sure Tadase-kun was, too." Dia said. "No problem, leave it to Suu~! I'm happy you've decided to leave Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun alone. I think that she'll be very happy to see him, desu!" Miki smiled. But she thought in her head, 'Suu is so easy to fool. There's no way we're giving up on our Amu-chan!'

* * *

This one was short, but I felt like I should cut it off there. DON'T HATE ON MIKI OR DIA!!! Haha. I like them both very much. They think that they are doing what's right for Amu because they don't want Ikuto to hurt her again. They thought that if she sees him, she'll fall more in love with him and then when he leaves, she will be even more depressed than before. And also, Dia was being a bit selfish about going back in her egg... But who can blame her?

Then again...If she doesn't like going back in the thing, then why does she??? lol. **Anyway, five more reviews for the next chapter!!! **

**Replies to Reviews:**

To : I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

To Tsukihime26: I knoww! Those naughty charas...lol.

To Himeka Tsukiyomi: Thanks! ^^

To Blue Amuto: I know DX they want Amu-chan to be happy, but they're going about it the WRONG WAY!!! :P

To miserae: I'm super happy you liked it! What did you think of this chapter? XD


	3. Hoshi no Hitsuji Tachi

Hey everyone! Here's the third one. If you look at the chapter titles, you might notice (if you're a Buono! Fangirl like me) that the titles are Buono! Songs. I will post the English lyrics of all the songs in order after the last chapter of this story so that you can see the comparisons to the chapters. I thought a lot of them were super-cool the way that they can relate to Amuto. You'll see. I love Buono!

**I do not own Buono! Or Shugo Chara! **

* * *

That night, Amu slept in the guest room next to Tadase's room. She had dreams about Ikuto returning. One dream in particular seemed so realistic, she actually believed it was true...

_Amu was sitting on her bed, so depressed. Crying harshly and waiting for his return...Just as she fell asleep, someone walked into her room through the balcony. He saw her and sat next to her, stroking her wet face gently. She mumbled something that he couldn't understand, but he stayed there. He picked her up and lied her down on her bed under the covers, removing her hair clips and socks. He wiped away her tears and kissed her cheek. He then wrote a note and lied it next to her on her bed stand._

Then another dream began...

_Ikuto came to her balcony, knocking softly on the glass. "Amu?" He called. She turned and saw him. He looked exactly the same. Same body, same face, same hair, same eyes. She opened the door and tugged him in the room. She threw him on the bed and plopped right on him, hugging him tightly. Then Miki and Dia appeared shaking their heads "no". When Amu looked back at Ikuto, he was someone else. He had turned into a very angry Rima. "Amu. Get off." Amu got off and started bawling. "Where is he?" She kept calling, but no voice came out. "Ikuto!" She tried to scream, but she was still silent. She ran to her balcony and jumped off, but she never hit the ground, she was flying. She flew to some unknown place, and somehow, she was sure that Ikuto was there. But she only kept flying and she couldn't find him... _**(A/N: I actually had this dream! Except I was Amu...It was terrifying!!)**

Amu woke up, she was sobbing. Tadase was standing right there next to her bed. "Amu-chan! You're awake! I was so worried! Are you okay?" Amu hid her face. She was so embarrassed. She then got out of bed and took a few deep breaths. "Just a bad dream, Tadase-kun. I'm sorry I worried you..." Tadase smiled. "Here, I made you some soup. I know it's a little early, but please have some. It'll help you feel better," He said, handing her a warm bowl of soup. She smiled. "Thanks so much, Tadase-kun." She took the bowl and put it down on a little bed stand and hugged Tadase.

"It means a lot to have a great friend like you," she said. He hugged her back. "That's what I'm here for." She smiled and let Tadase go. He walked back into his room. After he left, Amu blushed a little. He was in his pajamas. He was wearing a big night shirt with a little crown on it. It was a blue shirt. He was wearing knee-length plaid pj shorts. She blushed again. He's a really good friend.

With the charas!

Suu had just woken up and was sitting next to Kiseki on a smaller, green chair. "What first, desu?" She asked cutely. Ran was sitting on the other side of Kiseki in a pink chair. "First, we need to split up. In teams of two." He said. "But there's three of us, king!" Ran pointed out. "Uh...Then I'll stay here and you two go," He said. "No! It won't work! We won't have instructions if we just go..." Ran said. "Well then... I think Tadase has a couple walkie-talkies we can use..." Kiseki said, thinking. "But how will we catch Ikuto-kun if we have to carry that huge thing, desu?" Suu asked.

"Fine! I'll come with you both. But we have to do something about the other two..." Kiseki said. Suu nodded. "Well they can come with, because yesterday they told me they were going to leave Amu-chan's feelings alone, desu." Ran rolled her eyes. "Suu, they were lying." "HOW DARE THEY, DESU!"

Kiseki shook his head in frustration. "Just tell them to come anyway. I'm sure they'll like to know that cat's whereabouts...And I don't mean Yoru."

The three agreed and then Ran got an idea. "I'll get their attention," she said as she flew down the hall. When she saw Miki and Dia, they were using Amu's phone. "Hey!" she called. They quickly hid the phone behind their backs. "What is it, Ran?" Dia asked. "What are you doing with Amu-chan's phone??" She asked. Dia looked at Miki and sighed. They took the phone out from behind their backs. "Ikuto texted Amu-chan again. We just started reading it," Miki said.

"You guys have to stop! You're hurting Amu-chan more than helping her! I'm sure you're hurting Ikuto-kun as well! It's not fair that you're controlling them and keeping them apart. Everyone is supposed to fall in love and get hurt sometimes. That's how it works. But what do you think Amu-chan will do if she finds out that Ikuto-kun really was here? She would be even more upset than if he left again! She would've thought that he chose to avoid her. She's going to find out sooner or later, so just stop! Kiseki, Suu, and I are going to find him, and we're bringing him here! If you want to stop us, come on and follow us. But what you've been doing up to this point is completely wrong!" Then the little pink chara floated back down the hallway, not caring about their responses.

Miki looked at Dia. "I _do_ feel bad. I don't want Amu-chan to be upset. Ran-chan was right..." Miki said. Dia nodded slightly. "Let's follow them. It couldn't hurt to just see him and tell him about Amu-chan...right?" "Well...we can just tell him she's been really busy...I don't want to confess just yet..." They set the phone down, forgetting to delete the text, and floated into the room that Kiseki, Suu, and Ran were in.

_Amu,_

_I don't know why you're avoiding me. I'm sorry I had to leave, I really am. But I would give anything to see you and hold you right now. I'm sorry Amu. I'm so sorry. If I'm the one who makes you cry at night, I'm so, so, so sorry. I love you Amu. I want to see you and I want to be with you. I want to comfort you right now, for all the time I have before I leave again. Please respond. I'll still be in town for a couple weeks. Please, please don't delete this text..._

_Ikuto _

The charas all met up in Tadase's room. "I'm glad you've decided to join us, Miki and Dia. We're going to find Ikuto. We'll split up into teams. Miki, Dia, and Suu. Me and Ran." He blushed slightly. Ran smiled. "Alright everyone, let's FIND US THAT KITTY!" they all laughed and flew out the window in different directions, determined to find the blue-haired teen.

With Amu and Tadase

"Thanks for breakfast and the soup this morning, Tadase-kun." Amu said, smiling brightly. "It's really no problem, Amu-chan. I'm glad you liked it. What kind of dream did you have last night? I'm wondering because you got me so worried," he said. Amu blushed a little. "Actually, Tadase-kun, it was about Ikuto..." Tadase nodded. "Why were you crying?" "Well I really...I really miss him. I had a dream about him coming back, but I couldn't find him anywhere."

Tadase got a strange look on his face. "Amu-chan, didn't you get his text?" She looked at him. "What text?" Tadase smiled. "He's been in town. He came a few days ago, he had some errands to run or something. He'll be here for a few weeks," Tadase said. Amu's eyes widened. "W-What?!! I never got any text from him!" Tadase's smiled weakened. "Maybe he was trying to surprise you, but since you're here..." "HOLD ON, TADASE-KUN, I'M GETTING MY PHONE!"

Amu raced upstairs but couldn't find her phone anywhere. When she finally found it, she saw the heart-breaking message that Ikuto left her...Tears began streaming down her face. _He thinks I'm avoiding him... But I never got his other texts... _She was in the middle of texting him back when her phone died. "Damnit... I forgot to bring my charger..." She sobbed some more. Tadase ran up.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan, it's okay...It's okay...You know what? I think you should go after him," Tadase said. She looked up at him, her tear-filled eyes spilling over like a waterfall. "Really? Sh-should I try to find him?" He nodded. "Of course. He loves you. You love him. I know you do, Amu-chan. So go and get him. Don't miss your chance, like I did, by being stupid. I lost you Amu, because I was foolish and made bad choices. Don't make the same mistake. Go find him." She hugged Tadase and put on her most confident face. "I'll find him! I will!" Tadase smiled. Then she grabbed her stuff and left the Hotori House.

"I'm coming, Ikuto! I'll come find you and love you forever! ... Where are my charas?"

* * *

I cut it off there because I liked that as an ending. So, here are my responses:

Miserae: being cramped in an egg, even to sleep, would make me crazy-claustrophobic!!! Lol.

Anmaru Rin Suna: heh. Silly charas...

RandomlyBoredWolfy: hehe I love them all. Eru rocks! My favorites are probably...Yoru, Eru, and SUU! I love Suu. She's frickin ADORABLE!!

Inu099:Glad you like it!

BlueAmuto: I agree, but I really can't say much because I know what's going to happen ...

Rini_chan95: Lol I love saying that, but every time I say it out loud, people look at me like I'm some psycho person!!!

Animeluver714: plan amuto... hah...

**SEVEN REVIEWS NEEDED THIS TIME!!!** I know you guys can do it!!!


	4. I Need You!

I am BACK! Lol. I had a very busy weekend and beginning of the week. Volleyball started yesterday so today all of my muscles are ACHING! Today is my grandpa's birthday so this afternoon I'm also busy...Then I have volleyball tomorrow...And then Thursday...And I'm not sure If I have it on Friday, but whatever. I'm getting school supplies today also. There's something slightly amusing about getting school supplies..It's kinda fun... But I'm not really looking forward to school though. You guys might call me young cuz I'm in 8th grade. Teehee! I'm so small and immature, right? Lol.

Well anyway, here's the new chapter. I tried to make Tadase seem super-nice in this story because I don't like it when he gets out of character and all mean and jealous and stuff. It's spooky. So I tried to make him nice cuz then it makes me feel good inside. Lmao. You guys are probably like, "This kid is insane!" But aw well. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it's kinda really short. ^-^ '

**I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Buono!**

* * *

(Amu's POV)

I walked quickly at first, making sure to look EVERYWHERE for anything with blue hair. I was so anxious and sure that I would find him. "I wish my charas were here though. I didn't see them anywhere at Tadase-kun's house...They must've gone off somewhere, but I'll need them..." My thoughts continued my empty sentences.

All of a sudden, my eye caught a flash of blue. "Ikuto!" I screamed. A few people looked at me, like I was crazy or something. I raced after the tall figure walking down the sidewalk. He had a black hoodie on and looked just like him. I knew it was him. The same walk, posture, everything.

I raced up behind him and grabbed his arm. The guy turned around. That is SO NOT Ikuto! The guy looked scary. The blue I had seen was a hat he was wearing. "What do you want, punk? Get away from me!" He yelled. My eye's widened in fear. "I'm s-sorry! I thought you were someone else!" He swung his arm at me, but I dodged it. I raced down the street, taking shortcuts through alleys and under bridges.

I saw him chasing me for a while, but I finally lost him after swiftly climbing a tree. As I caught my breath, tiny tears in my eyes, I kept repeating the same thought, "Ikuto would be proud."

I smiled slightly, thinking about him. Then, completely exhausted, I wished Suu was around so she could whip me up something to eat. The sunset came up earlier than I expected, but maybe that's because I wasted most of my day being chased by some creeper. I sighed. I suppose now it's safe to climb down...But I'm afraid. I'm so incredibly hungry, but what if I run into trouble?

I'll stay here and munch on a little snack that I have in my backpack... But I suppose I should probably look for him longer after I finish eating. I want to find him.

I climbed down from the tree and landed in a bush. Smooth. I got up quickly and made sure my skirt wasn't damaged. I walked slowly up the dirty path that I had run down only ten minutes ago. I sighed. It was stupid of me to think that he and I would always be together and nothing would change. I should've known that a stray cat would wander at its own desire.

I let one tear drop fall onto the cement. The sunset burned my eyes. I choked back, but held in the rest of my tears. If I find him, I want to tell him my feelings without hesitation. But a part of me wishes he hadn't come back...

It was enough for me to suffer with him leaving, but coming back...I'll only get attached. Then he'll leave and I'll hurt again...I can't... I can't go after him... What was I thinking? I'm not good with goodbyes. I can't say it twice. Surely, my heart will heal faster if I let it mend. My memories fade and change, so maybe my feelings will, too.

"I have to let you move on with your life. I can live happily knowing that you're out there, right?" I said to myself. I sat down on a bench. I had walked farther than I thought. I'm upset I couldn't tell him my feelings...But...I'll love him even when he's gone. I'll love him forever, right? That's what I feel... I can move on...But I don't want to...My mixed feelings are making me crazy.

_I need you! I need you! I need you! _The words in my heart screamed in my head. I covered my ears stupidly. It won't stop my pounding chest. _Doki Doki. _After a while, I gave up. I know how I feel, and I can't stop it...

It was stupid, the day he said goodbye, to think that we would be together forever... It was stupid to think things wouldn't change...It was stupid to think that he would actually be there to protect me all the time... It was stupid to run away from him without telling him how I feel...It was stupid to not pull him closer when he kissed my cheek...It was stupid to not kiss him for real...It was stupid to think that I would ever see him again... It was stupid to believe that he would come back...

Because even though he had, I became hopelessly lost in the city of Osaka and wouldn't find him anyway. (A/N: If anyone knows where Amu lives, I'd gladly change that) And even if I _did _find him, what would I do? What would I say? "Tadase-kun told me you were in town, so I decided to stalk you." What is _that_? But wait...

Tadase-kun said that Ikuto texted him...So why wouldn't he tell _me_? Did he not want me to come after him? Did he suspect that I would be aimlessly searching for him? Maybe he has someone else...Maybe he doesn't even stop to think about the pink-haired girl that he seemingly loved to tease... Maybe I've just become a memory as well...

My tears spilled as my heart agreed with my thoughts. _Why, Ikuto? Why?_

I fell asleep there, on the bench in the middle of somewhere. The middle of nowhere. Chara-less.

* * *

Poor Amu-chan... I'm just going to answer a few questions instead of replying to all of the comments this time. I think it'll be a tad bit easier. So for all you reviewers who _didn't _ask questions, don't think I'm avoiding you. I love all your reviews and I want to thank you for every single one of them! So here we go:

**THANK YOU, GUYS, YOU ROCK!!**

And now for the **Q&A**:

**BlueAmuto asked** _"Will Ikuto have his POV somewhere in the story!?"_

**My reply is**, "Yes. Ikuto's POV will be in the story soon. But for now, I want to keep his presence, his being, his thoughts, all a mystery. Soon enough, I will have him in here and you'll see what his feelings/thoughts/ etc are."

One more thing, charas are your would-be-self, right? Of course! So, are you starting to see where Dia and Miki's plan is part of Amu? Their feelings all connect because they are Amu, but in ways that Amu herself hasn't discovered. The way they were careful about her hurt feelings and the way she almost didn't want Ikuto to come back matched. It's mostly all part of Amu's somewhat selfish and careful side. Did that make sense? I hope so... anyway, the next chapter will be up soon, and I'm pretty sure most of you can predict what'll happen...Maybe...It's a bit on the cliche side, but I don't care! XP

**SEVEN MORE REVIEWS! (I KNOW SEVEN IS RANDOM, BUT WHO CARES?!!)**


	5. Garakuta no Yume

Here is chapter five. Some of you got seriously frickin close to guessing what'll happen so I pulled a U-turn on the story. Haha. Also, there were only 6 comments... It never reached 7... I'm sad. But anyway, I made this chapter SUPER long so... That means I'll be expecting WAY MORE REVIEWS! ^.^

**I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Buono!**

* * *

(Regular pov)

Amu woke up to someone tugging on her arm. It was some random guy. He didn't seem drunk at all, but it frightened Amu to be taken so harshly by someone she didn't even know.

"W-who are you??" She asked. "Ain't you a orphan?" The guy asked. Amu yanked her arm back. "Of course not! I have a family!" She yelled. Her cheeks blushed furiously. "Then what the hells you doin' in the middle of the city snoozin'? Get a life or I give you one m'self!" He shouted roughly. Amu brushed off. "Thanks for the tip. Leave me alone." She said in her cool & spicy tone. Just as she turned around, the hand yanked her back.

"Don't be cold, missy. If you got a family, then where it be? You a lonely lil bugger. You shouldn't be here!" The man said, pulling her back to his destination. Then Amu heard another voice, one that was more familiar. "No. She's with me," It said. Amu shut her eyes. _It's a dream! This isn't really happening..._ Then she felt the man release her. "S-sorry. You the guardian?" The man asked. The voice replied. "Yeah. I am. Now back off. Don't touch my Amu again."

Then she felt a bunch of tiny people around her. "AMU-CHAAAAN! YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU'D BE LEAVING DESU!" Suu screamed. But by then, Amu had blacked out in the stranger's arms.

(Stranger's POV) (A/N: you all know who it is, so why even bother? Lol)

Baka. Going and doing things all on her own. At least I ran into her charas. Well...three of them... I wonder where that pink one is... Whatever. At least I found her. She could've been killed. Jeez... Well I guess I'll just take her back to the hotel. There's not much I can do...

I scooped her up in my arms and character-changed with Yoru. We hopped building-to-building. When I finally got to the hotel, the lady at the front desk thought I was a rapist. "And _who _is this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "My girlfriend," I said. If Amu heard this, there's no doubt I wouldn't live to see tomorrow. But I think I'm safe for now...

The lady twitched. "Come over here, young man. We need to take a couple tests..." She said, straightening her thin-rimmed glasses. I rolled my eyes. I have to get Amu into my room. What if she's seriously ill? The way she blacked out like that seemed anything but natural. "I'm not drunk! Just please! Let me get back to my room! I think she's sick!" I bellowed at the frail lady. Great. Now I feel bad. The poor lady's just doing her job. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I care a lot about her and I-

"Don't worry, honey. Just go on down to the infirmary, okay? I'm sorry for jumping the gun," The lady said. I nodded. "Thank you so much!" I said, racing down the hall. When I got there, I layed Amu down on the table thing. (A/N: lol...sorry. I forgot what those things are called...) The nurse entered and gave me the same look as the receptionist. "She's sick," I said, bored, as the thick-looking lady waltzed across the room. "Alright... Well I'll take a look then..." She said, sounding suspicious.

Her voice was slightly scratchy and low. It made me a little grossed out. "How long has she been out?" The lady asked. "Like, ten minutes?" I guessed. The lady nodded and grunted every here and there as she checked my Amu. "I'm gunna ask you to leave the room, Doll." She said, lowing her glasses. I looked at her, confused. "I need to do a body inspection. I don't think this young girl would appreciate you being here," She snapped rudely.

I narrowed my eyes. "This isn't a doctors appointment! Just tell me what's wrong with her so we can leave!" I said darkly. She pursed her lips and flicked back around to Amu. "She fainted from starvation and lack of proper rest. Can I trust you to care for her? Or does she need to be looked at seriously?" The woman asked. "No!" I yelled. "She's fine with me."

The woman took a step back. "I'll be doing an inspection in one week. If she is in a condition like this again, you will be arrested." I rolled my eyes. "She's not a dog, you know," I said. She squinted at me. "And if you don't show up next week, your charges will press longer." She said. I took Amu and went upstairs to my room without another word. I wasn't about to get kicked out of the hotel for fighting with the staff.

When I got upstairs, I set Amu down on my bed. I sighed. She's so troublesome, but... I'm glad I was there when she needed me. It would suck to think that she got taken away just because I wasn't there on time. I should thank her charas. They sensed her presence and got me where I needed to be.

I took off her socks and shoes like I had last time. Then I unclipped her hair things and ran my fingers through her hair. She sure is troublesome, the little damsel in distress, but I love doing this when she's asleep. I hope she'll be okay. Baka. Getting lost in the city without money or food... Or her charas... I'll ask her about that later.

I pulled back the covers on my bed and put her under. I wish I could get her in some pjs, but I don't want to get on her bad side... I'm sure she'd blow up at me if I took her clothes off. I stroked her cheek. So soft. It's like she washes her face three times a day. It seems impossible to have skin this soft. Amu moved a bit so I stopped. I grabbed some clothes to change into and walked into the bathroom. Before I closed the door, I whispered, "No peeking."

After I got changed and brushed my teeth, I went over to where Amu was. Our charas were huddled in their little eggs. Where's pinky? She still isn't around...I'm sure Amu will be worried...Oh well. For now, I guess we'll be okay.

I got under the covers and wrapped my arms around her small body. I want to make this last. I sighed into her pink hair. She wakes up and I'm dead. I pulled her closer. It feels so nice to have her with me. I missed her so much. I fell asleep like that, knowing and expecting that I would wake up to living hell tomorrow...

* * *

"IKUTO YOU FRICKING PERVERT! LET GO YOU FREAK! STUPID, PERVERTED, COSPLAY, CAT-EARS WEIRDO!" She screamed, struggling to get loose. I smirked. "I see you've changed it around a bit, huh?" She turned a violent shade of red and raised her hand. I knew she wouldn't hit me, but she really wanted to. "I missed you, Amu..." I said, snuggling into her some-what still flat chest. I peeked up at her little red face. "I-Ikuto! Let go!"

She put one of her hands on my head and one on my chest and tried desperately to pry me off. I wouldn't budge. Then she flicked me. "Ow! Hey. That wasn't nice..." I said, rubbing my forehead. I let go of her. She jumped out of bed victoriously. "WHERE AM I? HOW DID I GET HERE? WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHERE DID MY CHARAS GO? WHAT...WHY... Why did you come back?" She fell to her knees.

I hoped she wouldn't cry, cuz that would make me feel terrible. I went over next to her. I put my arm around her. She pushed it off. "You're in the hotel I'm staying in, I brought you here, I'm here cuz I...brought...you...here..? your charas are over there, but Pinky is missing, I came back because Utau's birthday is next week and she wanted me to be there...And I missed you. So, now that I've finally found you, I want to be with you." I told her. She looked up at me and then looked down really quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me you came back?" She asked. Now I'm confused. Did she not get the text I sent her? Hm... That's really weird. I thought she was purposely avoiding me... "I texted you..." I said. Then the blue and yellow chara floated up to Amu. "Amu-chan...We have to tell you something..." Dia said. Miki looked at Dia. "We did something...really bad..." Miki started. I burst out laughing. "I don't think you need to say anything else!!! Please, oh my God... How is that possible??! Can a chara give birth? Oh my God... WHICH ONE IS THE FATHER??!" I said, laughing so hard I was about to cry. Amu hit me. "Ow!"

"If you're going to laugh, go in the bathroom." She said, pointing at the door. I smirked. "I'm done..." Then the charas continued. Miki was blushing and Dia was looking at the ground in shame. "We...we tried to keep you away from Ikuto-kun..." Miki started. My eyes widened. "We deleted all of the texts he sent you...and...we hid the note he left you..." Amu shook her head and looked at me. I didn't say a word. "I-Ikuto left me a note??" She asked. "He came to our house while you were asleep and took your socks off and undid your hair and then left you a note...He did some other things but let's leave those out." Dia said. I smirked.

"Ikuto! What did you do??!" Amu asked. I shook my head. "Nothing..." Amu doesn't need to know about the small kiss on the cheek...

She rolled her eyes and looked away. I got up. I went into the bathroom so that I wouldn't have to hear Amu yelling at her charas. But she didn't. When I got into the bathroom, I heard her say something that made my heart break.

"Thanks guys. I know you were trying to do what's right. I...I'm really upset that you did that, but I... I felt the same way. I almost didn't want Ikuto to come back. If he did, I didn't want to know about it. It hurts. It hurts a lot. To know that he can't be here forever. That's why I'm not giving in. I'm not letting my emotions take over. I can't ...

"I... can't l-love him...but...just..." she paused, shaking her head and squeezing her golden eyes shut. "STOP BUTTING INTO MY LIFE! I HATE IT WHEN YOU GUYS TAMPER WITH THINGS!! MIKI YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! DIA, I JUST MET YOU, I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF CHARACTER YOU ARE AND I DON'T CARE! JUST STOP MESSING AROUND WITH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I watched sadly from the bathroom doorway. Her charas floated over to their eggs and settled inside. "Amu-STOP!" I yelled, racing over to her.

Her eggs shut and their colors faded. "AMU!" I yelled for her. I grabbed her shoulders. She shook her head. "Ikuto...I'm sorry..." "No! Amu, you don't understand! Please! Think positive! I'll be here Amu! I'm here! Please! Don't act like this!" Her eggs dimmed and a large white X marked them. The green egg was still okay. "Amu... Amu! Amu please stop.. Be strong! Be strong Amu. I'm here." She looked up into my eyes and shook her head silently. "You shouldn't even be h-

I interrupted her by wrapping my arms around her and saying to her, "Amu. Listen. You need to heal your eggs. You need to re-find your confidence..." Amu pulled away and looked at her now X-eggs. "NO! MIKI! DIA! Ugh! Why do I have to be so stupid? I'm never going to be a responsible sister or future parent like this!"Suddenly, Suu flew over near her egg. "Amu-chan...you have to believe in yourself, desu...Or I'll become an X too..." Amu shook her head. "No! This can't be happening! None of this is real!" "Amu please!" I called. She knelt to the ground. "I don't know what to do...I just... I can't do it! I don't know...I can't...I can't..."

Just then I saw the little pink chara fly through the window. "Amu-chan, you keep saying 'I can't,' 'it's not my character' but really? Amu-chan, we are your would-be-selves! You can do anything because its who you are! It's your dream!" "Ran!" Amu ran over to her little chara and squeezed her between her hands. "A-AMU-CHAAAN!!! I CAN'T BREATHE!" I laughed a bit. Then I realized that the eggs still had Xs on them. "Ran-chan! How did you get back, desu?" The green one asked.

"I sensed your presence and- HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO DIA AND MIKI?!" She screamed as she flew over to the little X eggs. I looked at Amu. She looked unhappy and gloomy. "Amu...Please...you have to believe in yourself...Don't be so sad... Why are you upset?" I asked. She looked back at me, her usual golden shine in her eyes was dull and brown. "My charas became X-eggs and...I don't have a reason to be happy. I won't ever see you again, I can't purify my charas...I can't...I just can't do it anymore. I'm tired. I'm sick of having to do this all the time. I can never have a time to be happy because whenever I am happy, it backfires and makes me ten times more depressed and hurt.

"When I was with you at the amusement park, holding your hand, I felt warm and happy and...then you had to leave and it hurt me. I can't be strong knowing that it's just going to happen again..." Her words hurt me. I couldn't believe she was giving up like this. I had to make her happy. "Amu, I have an idea," I said. She nodded. "Let's have a little road-trip."

* * *

MUAH-HA-HA-**HA!**

Ikuto is back! And nearly the whole thing was in his POV. Also, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I'll write about this much more often. It's just boring when there's no Ikuto, so it's less fun to write. So, there are some interesting things goin' on, ne?

1. Miki and Dia are X-EGGS! *gasp*

2. Ikuto knows Amu's true feelings! Sort of...

3. Amu's giving up on herself! Again, sort of...

Okay, I need **10 more reviews!!!**

So, this time, if there isn't a total of **38 reviews**, then I won't be able to post the next chapter... :P

SO...START REVIEWING!!! WEE! Lol. I'll answer all questions, take requests, ideas...etc. Also, there are a few SMALL spots open in the story for people who want to be in it. Just so you know, they don't have much to do with the plot line. They're just sort of extras. So here's what I need:

**2- random extras**

**1- good friend of Ikuto's**

**1- IKUTO HATER! ***gasp!* I know, it seems AWFUL to have to hate on Ikuto... *waa* but I need someone to fill this spot. If no one wants to, I can make my own character.

Btw, these spots can be filled by boys or girls. It doesn't matter.

Thanks so much to everyone who reads/reviews/favorites/bookmarks/etc this story! It's really cool to look at the traffic and see where all of you are from and it's **unbelievably amazing **to have readers from different countries!!! So thanks to everybody!

If you are from outside the U.S., leave a review if you can! I'd love to hear from you! Thanks so much for your support!!!


	6. Kimi ga Ireba

Originally, I was going to post the lyrics for the first five chapters' songs, but there was some retarded problem with my computer so I couldn't. It's not letting me copy and paste... :P So anyway, if you want to know the English lyrics, I guess just use the titles of the chapters and look them up... Hehe...Sorry... Also, sorry for the extreme delay, school just started and I've been very busy with homework, volleyball, and Student Council. So, without further ado, here is chapter 6!!!

**I do not own Shugo Chara or Buono!**

Normal POV

"A r-roadtrip??" Amu asked. Ikuto nodded. "We can pack up all our stuff and just drive. We can find somewhere and just hang out...whatever." Amu's eyes widened "YOU CAN D-DRIVE?!" She screamed. He sighed, looking down. He shook his head. "No, Amu. I figured we could just get a car and have a lil joy ride," he said sarcastically. "NO! I CAN'T! THAT'S DANGEROUS!" Amu screamed, covering her mouth in shock.

Ikuto smirked. "Just pack up, 'kay? We have a lot to do." Amu nodded, still confused. Ikuto walked over to where his stuff was. He gathered everything together. He heard Amu whisper to her X-eggs. "I'm truly sorry guys." Then she put them in her little plaid egg-carrying bag. "Okay, Ikuto, I'm ready," she said.

Ikuto turned to her. He nodded, then took her hand. She blushed, but followed behind him, her backpack and egg-carrying case on. They checked out of the hotel, and as they were doing so, the lady at the desk smiled at Ikuto. "It's good to see such an adorable couple. I'm so glad you take care of her, Tsukiyomi-san." "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!!!" Amu screamed. Ikuto smirked as the lady at the desk narrowed her eyes. "She's still in denial," He answered plainly.

The desk lady giggled. "A cutie like you should be glad to be with such a stunning young man," She said to Amu. Amu blushed again and looked away, mumbling something along the lines of "We're not together."

Ikuto sighed and finished checking out. Just as they were about to leave, someone grabbed his shoulder. It was the plump nurse. "Remember to bring her back," she said darkly. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom," he replied sarcastically. The lady turned to Amu. "Did he rape you?" She asked threateningly. "EHHH?? WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS?!!! WE'RE NOT EVEN TOGETHER!!!" She screamed, taking her hand out of his and waving both around wildly. The nurse raised her eyebrows and walked away.

"Come on, Amu. Let's go to my car," he said. "You said you don't have one, though!" Amu replied desperately. He shook his head, laughing.

When they got in the car, Ikuto swore Amu was paralyzed. "Seriously, I'm 18. People my age tend to have cars!" He said. "Not that!" She yelled back. "I was just thinking about–wait! You're EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD?!!" He covered his ears. "Stop screaming. I have sensitive ears," he said, pointing to the one Amu touched so long ago. She nodded. "Where's Yoru?" She asked, remembering the blue-haired kitty. Ikuto's face turned solemn and stiff. He was quiet for a while. "I don't know," he said finally, starting the car.

_What was that about? _Amu thought to herself. She turned on the radio. It was one of Utau's songs. Ikuto switched it. "Hey! That was your sister!" Amu pointed to the radio. Ikuto nodded, returning back to his normal, perverted state. "Yeah." Amu rolled her eyes. "Talk about supporting you family..." Ikuto looked at her. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he looked away.

"Amu why do you have X-eggs?" He asked her firmly. Amu looked at him. They were now a couple miles from the hotel. Amu scrunched up her nose. "You were there, you know why," she said stubbornly. "I mean why did you give up so easily?" He asked. She sighed and closed her eyes. _Maybe if I ignore him..._

"Amu."

"Amu."

"Amu."

"Amu."

"Amu."

"Amu."

"Amu."

"A- "SHUT UP! THEY'RE X'S BECAUSE I'M ANGRY WITH THEM!" Amu's face was red. She turned back, facing the window. Her arms were crossed. "Be strong." Was all Ikuto said in reply. She peeked at him. His eyes were still on the road, driving carefully. She looked back down. _If you're here, I can be strong. _She thought. _If you're here, I can walk on, no matter how sad a night...Even with tears running down my cheeks. _

Amu puffed out her cheeks in frustration. "I can't," she said. "Why not?" She didn't look at him. She was too embarrassed. "You won't be here."

Ikuto didn't say anything. "I ... You ... You're a great friend." She lied, twiddling her thumbs. "I need you... because... I...value... your f-friendship.." Ikuto laughed. "You're such an awful liar," he said. She puffed her cheeks again. "Stupid Cat."

He smiled. "So have you found your father?" She asked, changing the subject. Ikuto shook his head. "Don't change the subject. I know your eggs aren't X's because you're angry at them. I know there's another reason." Amu shook her head. "No!" She snapped. "Is it, perhaps, because you missed me?" He asked teasingly. She stuck her tongue out. "Stupid person. I didn't miss you a bit! I wish you never came back!" She yelled at him. Ikuto looked hurt. Really badly hurt.

Then a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. He pulled over off the curb. Amu screamed. "YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!!" The car landed in some grass and Ikuto continued driving. They drove through a forest and when they seemed to be lost, Ikuto stopped the car. He unclipped his seat-belt and got out of the car. He opened Amu's door. "Get out." He said. She started at him, bewildered.

He narrowed his eyes at her. She quickly undid her seat belt and got out. He then shut the door and opened the door for the back seat. He gestured for her to sit there instead. "Heh? What the heck?" she asked. "You're being a naughty girl, so you have to sit in back." Ikuto said. She glared at him and then sat down in the back seat. Then something completely unexpected happened. He jumped on her and shut the door. He pinned her to the seat and bit her ear.

"Kyaa! W-What are you doing??! S-stop!" He continued and kissed her neck. "No," he replied playfully. "Ikuto! Leave me alone!" She said, poking him. "Never. I'll never leave you." She pushed him and got out of the car. "Don't even say that, Ikuto, because I know you will anyway." Ikuto sighed and got up. He got behind her and lifted her back into the car. He shut the door. She was under him again. "No, that's not true," he said.

"Hey! What the hell? I was trying to get away from you! Stop bringing be back here!" Amu said, struggling to break free. "No. I like you here," Ikuto said, pressing down on her. "EEH! S-STOPP!!" Ikuto smirked. He got off of her. "Stupid...stupid...cat...person..." Amu mumbled, blushing. "Ikuto I'm hungry," she said, placing her hands on her flat stomach. "No," He replied plainly.

"S-stop saying that!" Amu said, crossing her arms. Ikuto smirked. "No." She grumbled something unheard and then got up in the front seat. "Okay, Suu, Ran, come out!" She called. "Amu? What are you doing?" Ikuto asked. She turned the key. "Which of you will character change with me to make sure I don't crash?" She asked her charas who were now floating nearby. "I will," Ikuto said, pushing Amu out of the seat.

Amu called out, "Hey!" But gave up the fight as soon as Ikuto started driving. When they got back on the road, Amu started talking. "Ikuto, you're really old," she started. Ikuto peeked at her, confused, but then continued watching the road. He remained silent. "I mean... You're five years older than me..." Amu continued. Ikuto sighed. "That's a lot. You're so much farther ahead than I am...In life..." Ikuto nodded. "And...you'll be doing all sorts of different things while I'm still here..." She trailed off. "What are you getting at, perverted kid?" Ikuto finally spoke up.

"N-nothing!!" Amu blushed. "I was j-just saying..." Ikuto laughed. "Sure," he added between chuckles. Amu huffed and looked out the window. Ikuto stopped laughing. "Don't worry, Amu, I've been saving myself for you." Amu blushed fire-engine red. "YOU P-PERVERT!!"

Ikuto laughed. When things got quiet, he added, "I'm serious, Amu. I was serious when I said that I love you." Amu added in quickly, "W-what about those other girls, like Utau said? The ones she tried to k-keep away from you?? Remember? About a year ago? What about them?" Ikuto shook his head. "They were crushes. I liked them, but whenever I tried to get to know them, Utau would scare them off. But...she didn't scare you away. You were too good for that. You know, Amu, I've never gotten to kiss a girl before...Well...Utau doesn't count..." He rolled his eyes.

Amu blushed furiously. "I-ikuto?" She asked. "Hm?" "I-I....I-I r-really...Um...I think I...I...I'm starving. I need food." She partly lied. She desperately wanted to say those words. Those three little words. Would they really be that hard? Why couldn't she do it? _He's going to hurt me. He's going to hurt me again. I can't love him like this...I can't be with him at all. Never. I have to let him go. I have to... B-but...Whenever he's with me...My chest feels all warm and jumpy...When he holds my hand...I can't feel anything else...Won't that stay the same? _Amu's thoughts trailed off when Ikuto stopped the car. "Amu, I love you."

"WOAH!" She screamed, jumping. _Just like Tadase-kun!!! _He laughed. Then he took her inside the small restaurant to get something for brunch. They were seated across from each other. Amu's hands were on the table, fumbling around and shaking ever so slightly. Ikuto put his hand on hers and stared through her eyes, mentally paralyzing her. The waitress came around to take orders. She looked to be around Ikuto's age, but could've been younger. She rolled her eyes when she saw Ikuto. "So, whaddaya want?" She asked rudely.

Amu placed her order and tried to get Ikuto to speak, but he wouldn't. Finally, Amu just asked for two of what she was getting so that he could have the same thing. When the waitress walked away, Amu spoke up to Ikuto. "What was that about?" Ikuto smirked. "You took my breath away," he said. "H-hey!!! Th-that's so stupid and corny! You made me look like an idiot right then! She thought we had mental problems!" Amu said, acting cool and spicy, balling her hands into little fists. Ikuto smiled. They sat in silence for a while. "You missed me," Ikuto brought up again.

Just then, the waitress arrived back. She noticed Amu's red face and glared at Ikuto. "You are quite the playboy, aren't you?" She snapped. Ikuto narrowed his eyes. "You're completely messing with this girl's heart. You know you're hurting her. You're one of those guys that plays around, no? He messes with her and messes with her. He even lies about his other relationships. Then he leaves her. Let me guess, you've probably slept with your whole school by now, am I right?" Her eyes lit into little fires, boring into Ikuto's.

"**SMACK!**"

Amu was furious. She looked at the girl's face, and saw the red hand mark that she had left. The waitress set down the food and drinks and walked away quietly. Amu got up from the table and walked to the bathroom as calmly as she could, ignoring Ikuto as he called after her, "Amu!"

When she got to the bathroom, she slumped to the ground, her back against a wall. She became lost in her thoughts. _What if that girl is right? She was pretty accurate about him leaving...but who put her in charge of judging other people? Ikuto told me he was pure...and WAIT! Its not like I care who he does things with anyway! I mean...I really do like him...But...He's been across the world. I'm sure there was someone that he... _

The door opened. It was the waitress. Amu tried hiding in one of the stalls, but it was too late. "Hey, Slappy," The girl said. Amu blushed. "Look, kid, I'm sorry about what I said. It was completely inappropriate for me to butt in like that. It's just...My boyfriend was exactly like yours. He stole my heart, and then dumped it on me. He disappeared one day. He told me the day before that he was leaving. I haven't seen him since..." She trailed off.

Amu's eyes widened. She's gone through the same thing. Amu looked down. _That's probably what'll happen when Ikuto leaves again... _"But listen," The girl said. "Love him with all your heart. Don't hold back from loving him because you're afraid to get hurt. It'll only hurt you more that way." Amu blushed. "I-I haven't...We...We aren't together..." The waitress smiled. "You will be soon." Amu blushed. "Now, I'm sure your food is cold now, so go back over there and eat with him." Amu flashed a quick smile and went back to the table.

_Maybe Dia and Miki are Xs because I wanted Ikuto. I wanted him with me so bad that I was willing to give up anything, fully knowing that he can't be mine. Ran and Suu are around because they embrace that side of me... Ikuto leaving made me break. Dia and Miki wanted him gone, and the side of me that wanted that was taken over by greed and love. If he could be here always, things would be different. _

_If he's here, then I can believe that...If I just never give up, my dreams won't fade._

"Amu. Eat. Even a fat person like you needs some food." Amu blushed. "I-I'm not fat, idiot!" She yelled at him. "That's what they all say," Ikuto replied, winking. "IKUTO!!"

"Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun sure do have chemistry don't they?" Ran asked Suu quietly while Ikuto continued teasing Amu. Suu giggled and nodded her little green head. "I wonder when Miki-chan and Dia-chan will come back, desu..." She said. Ran spoke up, "As soon as Amu becomes happy again." "I thought she was happy now, desu?" Suu asked. "Not quite. She's still unsure about herself...moreover...she's unsure about Ikuto."

DUN DUN DUNNNN! Okay! I finally finished it. My, my, have I been busy!! It's pretty insane. I hope this was an okay chapter. If there's any confusion, let me know. I love answering questions. What will Amu do about Ikuto? Will she follow the waitress's advice? WHERE THE HELL IS YORU?!!! WHY IS IKUTO SO SCARY WHEN ASKED ABOUT THE LIL KITTY?!!!!!!!!! eep!

And now for some updates/random stuff I feel like talking about.

SHUGO CHARA CHARACTER CD 2!!!!!!!!! I know it came out a while ago, but OMG....I LOVE Nagi/Nade's song! Its probably my favorite! I also really like Tadase's! I love the part where he character changes! Its just hysterical!

Okay, so instead of setting a goal for reviews, I'm going to ask you some questions that you can answer in your review. You don't have to, but I thought it would be kinda new and fun. Also, if you don't want to answer them all, thats fine. You can answer however many/whichever ones you want. Please be specific. I love hearing your opinions!!!

1. What did you think about this chapter? Please be specific and honest. Constructive criticism is always allowed.

2. Have you heard Buono!'s new single Take It Easy!? How about the B-side Kirai Suki Daikirai? What do you think?

3. Who's character songs do you like best on the new Shugo Chara! Character CD?

4. What did you think of Ikuto's song?!! (I have mixed feelings)

5. What Hello! Project groups do you like? I know its random, but I don't care. I personally like Aa!, Berryz, Buono!, Cute, W, S/mileage, Morning Musume, and Minimoni the best. XD

SANKYUUU EVERYBODY!!! chapter 7 up most likely sometime this weekend. ;D


End file.
